Traduction - Role Reversal
by mystwalker25
Summary: Erza pourrait bien être dans le déni quand cela touche leur relation. "Ce n'est que physique." Mais le destin a le don de forcer les problèmes à se résoudre. Lemon Mystwalker. Sequel de Powerplay.


**Note du traducteur :** Cette histoire a été écrite par **Mirime Kisarrastine**, qui m'a gentiment permis de la traduire. :) Encore une fois, j'ai laissé le titre en anglais, parce que je trouve que ça rend mieux.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est la sequel de _Powerplay_, avec juste un peu plus de mise en contexte. En gros, ils parlent plus avant de passer aux affaires. :) Une fois encore, ceci est un lemon, c'est-à-dire du sexe entre deux adultes consentants, donc ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas ça ou que vous êtes hors limite d'âge.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** FT n'est pas une série érotique et le manga n'appartient donc certainement pas à l'auteur de ce texte mais bien à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Role Reversal**

* * *

Ça n'était pas la première tentative d'assassinat et ça ne serait certainement pas la dernière, mais ça avait été celle qui avait bien failli réussir. Erza était furieuse - contre les soi-disant assassins pour avoir simplement essayé, contre les gardes du palais pour ne pas les avoir arrêtés, contre Jellal lui-même pour ne pas avoir réagi plus rapidement - mais plus que tout, elle était furieuse contre elle-même. Quand elle avait entendu que le Roi avait été attaqué et blessé, sa première réaction avait été la peur. Elle avait eu peur pour lui, se demandant s'il allait bien. Lui, Jellal, pas le Roi mais son amant. Et c'était inacceptable. Ce qui les liait était purement physique. Elle ne se soucierait pas de lui au niveau personnel, c'était ce qu'elle se répétait alors qu'elle fixait l'homme en question qui essayait tant bien que mal de l'ignorer tout en essayant de diriger la réunion du Conseil.

« Wouah, Erza, certains pourraient penser que tu veux terminer ce que ces assassins ont commencé, plaisanta Hugues depuis son siège de l'autre côté de la table avant qu'elle ne tourne son regard vers lui.  
- Peut-être que je le veux. », siffla-t-elle, sa rage presque palpable.

Les personnes présentes autour de la table tiquèrent, mal à l'aise. Ils voulaient penser que c'était juste de l'ironie, mais on ne savait jamais avec Erza. Jellal lui-même soupira alors qu'il abandonnait l'idée de feindre l'ignorance. Il allait devoir lui parler à propos de son étrange humeur un peu plus tard, mais vu la façon dont c'était parti, il était peu probable que ça donne quelque chose.

« Qu'ai-je encore fait, Capitaine ? »

Le ton de sa voix était résigné. Erza fâchée contre lui n'avait rien de nouveau, bien que cette situation soit devenue plus rare depuis le début de leur liaison.

« A part manquer de me faire tuer, évidemment., ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement.  
- Hé bien, ceci excepté, répondit-elle en imitant son ton, il y a aussi le fait que vous avez laissé ces abrutis partir. »

Jellal se massa l'arête du nez d'un air fatigué.

« Ils ont été transférés dans une prison pour purger une peine à perpétuité. Je ne les ai pas laissé partir.  
- Ils auraient du être exécutés. »

Erza abattit son poing sur la table pour amplifier ses paroles.

« C'était une attaque directe et délibérée contre la Couronne. C'est punissable de mort.  
- Je ne veux pas tuer les gens, Capitaine !  
- Peut-être, mais parfois il n'y a pas d'autre choix que de faire un exemple !  
- Et à quoi cela servirait-il ?, contra Jellal en se levant, réprimant un mouvement de douleur à cause de sa jambe gauche, blessée durant l'attaque.  
- Ainsi plus personne n'essaierait. Si vous êtes clément avec ça, ils penseront qu'ils peuvent continuer et ils réessayeront ! Vous encouragez juste d'autres tentatives ! »

Erza se leva de son siège au milieu de sa tirade, frappant du poing dans sa direction. Hugues se pencha vers Sugar Boy qui était assis à côté de lui.

« Cinquante qu'elle le gifle, murmura-t-il à son camarade qui acquiesça lentement.  
- Cinquante qu'elle frappe sa jambe blessée, répondit Sugar Boy, et ils se serrèrent la main sous la table.  
- Génial !, souffla Hugues. De l'argent facile.  
- Cent qu'elle vous entend et vous massacre pour parier sur elle, pépia Coco depuis sa place de l'autre côté de Hugues, bien qu'il semblait qu'Erza soit entièrement focalisée sur l'homme en face d'elle.  
- Vous êtes trop gentil, et à cause de ça, vous pourriez mourir la prochaine fois ! »

Elle allait se rasseoir quand Jellal secoua la tête.

« Bien, heureux de savoir que vous vous souciez-  
- Je ne me soucie de rien du tout !, nia-t-elle d'un ton véhément. Je me soucierait encore moins de ce qui vous arrive si vous n'étiez pas notre Roi, mais votre mort serait un problème pour Edolas et c'est inacceptable ! »

Jellal savait qu'il n'aurait pas du être blessé par ses mots. Elle lui avait dit et redit qu'elle se fichait bien de lui, mis à part pour leurs brefs moments, et même si ce qui se passait entre eux était plus physique qu'émotionnel, ça le blessait tout de même, de l'entendre déclarer son indifférence envers lui d'une telle manière, en public.

« On ne peut nier que vous êtes une experte quand il s'agit de ne pas se soucier de quelque chose, dit-il rapidement pour que personne à part elle ne puisse entendre.  
- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?, siffla-t-elle, baissant la voix au point que plusieurs personnes dans la pièce échangèrent des regards confus devant cette soudaine mise à l'écart.  
- Cela signifie, Capitaine Knightwalker, dit-il en insistant sur son titre, que vous êtes une sorcière sans coeur qui ne se soucie d'absolument rien ni personne et j'ai été un idiot pour penser le contraire. »

Elle comprit soudainement ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

« C'est de notre affaire que vous parlez ?  
- C'est une affaire, maintenant ?, fit-il en feignant la surprise. Je pensais que tu daignais simplement t'amuser avec moi de temps en temps, continua-t-il en reprenant ses propos de leur dernière rencontre d'un ton moqueur.  
- Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de vous soucier de moi, lâcha-t-elle sèchement.  
- Non, tu m'as juste laissé penser que tu étais capable de sentiments positifs. »

Ils étaient rapidement en train de dériver du sujet d'origine et ce n'était pas quelque chose dont ils pouvaient discuter simplement discuter en public. Erza se redressa.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que sont mes sentiments, positifs ou autres, alors fermez-là.  
- Oh, mais ce n'est pas ma faute, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es celle qui ne les évoque jamais, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de colère. »

Jellal était déterminé à ne pas se laisser faire cette fois. Le contexte - eux dans un lieu public - empêchait Erza d'user d'arguments physiques quels qu'ils soient et il voulait tirer avantage de ce fait. Mais elle n'allait pas le laisser faire. Elle recula de deux pas, s'éloignant de lui, tirant des soupirs soulagés aux occupants de la pièce qui avaient craint pour la santé de Jellal.

« Oui, Majesté, je suis du genre à verbaliser ma colère et vous savez très bien que vous m'énervez avec votre gentillesse dégoulinante, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton mordant. Si vous permettez, je vais me retirer avant de faire quelque chose d'inapproprié.  
- Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais vous en empêcher, Capitaine. », répondit-il d'un air de défaite.

Erza fit brusquement demi-tour et fila hors de la salle, s'arrêtant juste un instant pour frapper Hugues et Sugar Boy à l'arrière du crâne, ignorant les regards déconcertés des autres personnes présentes. Jellal grimaça et se rassit sur son siège, massant distraitement sa jambe pour atténuer la douleur.

« Reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêtés. », suggéra-t-il, et il tenta du mieux qu'il put de se focaliser sur le prochain point de l'ordre du jour.

* * *

Jellal ne vint pas dans la chambre d'Erza cette nuit-là. D'ordinaire, après une dispute comme celle-là, il y serait allé pour argumenter plus sur le point concerné, et comme assez souvent, cela aurait mené à une partie de sexe agressive - quand ils ne parvenaient pas à s'entendre -, ou plus plaisante - quand ils trouvaient un compromis. Mais il n'était pas venu et Erza ne savait pas quoi penser.

C'était vraisemblablement du au fait qu'avec sa jambe blessée, il ne pouvait pas se faufiler hors de ses appartements aussi facilement qu'il ne le faisait d'habitude. Elle avait personnellement ordonné un rehaussement de la sécurité dans l'aile résidentielle du palais, et la menace de ce qu'elle leur ferait s'ils manquaient à leur devoir gardait sûrement les gardes alertes.

Elle pouvait aisément aller le voir, mais pour quelle raison ? Elle se fichait de lui. Il était un dirigeant qu'elle suivait, un symbole du pays qu'elle servait de tout son coeur. Le fait qu'il soit également, faute d'un meilleur terme, son amant importait peu. Elle avait fait la différence dans son esprit entre Jellal le Roi et Jellal l'amant. Mais quand la tentative d'assassinat avait eu lieu, ces deux images avaient fusionné en une seule et cela n'aurait pas du arriver.

Erza se retourna dans son lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit allongée sur le flanc droit, faisant face à la large fenêtre au delà de laquelle dormait la Cité Royale. Après leur premier rendez-vous, ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait que cela n'irait pas plus loin que c'était alors - deux personnes stressées cherchant à se détendre. Ils n'avaient pas une relation, ils couchaient et se disputaient secrètement ensemble et elle aimait planter ses ongles dans son dos et qu'il la traite de sorcière sadique et il avait une étrange obsession pour son cou, le couvrant de suçons qu'elle devait toujours cacher le lendemain et...

« Merde ! »

Elle s'assit, les mains dans ses cheveux qui avaient repoussé, les emmêlant convulsivement entre ses doigts. Ils n'avaient pas une relation. Ils couchaient ensemble, rien de plus, et elle ne devrait pas se sentir si coupable pour lui avoir dit qu'elle se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Leur arrangement avait très bien fonctionné jusqu'à ce que Jellal se mette en tête de tout changer. Et elle avait été une idiote d'accéder à ses demandes apparemment innocentes d'étreintes câlines pendant les moments d'euphorie post-coïtale, ou bien d'être juste un petit plus joueurs pendant l'acte lui-même. Maintenant elle ne pouvait plus le faire sortir de sa tête.

« Tu fais chier, Jellal ! », murmura-t-elle avec colère dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

Elle n'était pas supposée se soucier de lui. Ça créait un conflit d'intérêts, ça pouvait fragiliser le Royaume si l'on découvrait que le Roi couchait avec un de ses Capitaines et ça raviverait les rumeurs selon lesquelles elle avait gagné sa place en écartant les cuisses. Ça lui avait pris plusieurs années pour éteindre ces fichus murmures et elle ne voulait pas avoir à tout recommencer. Et si Jellal avait daigné venir, elle lui aurait exposé toutes ces raisons afin qu'il comprenne qu'il valait mieux ne pas ajouter de sentiments dans leur... truc.

Un bruit de déchirure la sortit de ses pensées de plus en plus dépressives. Elle avait massacré sa couverture alors qu'elle s'y agrippait inconsciemment. Ce n'était pas elle du tout. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un qui doutait, ou se torturait intérieurement. Elle était une femme d'action qui ne se questionnait pas sur ses actes. Si elle voulait faire quelque chose, elle le faisait. Si elle voulait dire quelque chose, elle le disait. Et si elle voulait éclaircir la situation après une dispute comme elle faisait d'ordinaire, et bien elle le ferait, même si ça signifiait se rendre dans la chambre de Jellal.

L'esprit désormais parfaitement clair, elle se leva, revêtit rapidement son armure et se glissa hors de sa chambre, prenant garde à ne pas se faire voir. Les gardes patrouillant dans les couloirs faisaient un effort considérable pour rester alertes et repérer de potentiels intrus, mais ils n'étaient pas assez doués pour l'inquiéter. Il était aisé d'échapper aux patrouilles et Erza fit en sorte de se souvenir de tous les endroits où elle s'était dissimulée pour pouvoir les montrer plus tard à ces soldats incompétents.

A un seul moment, elle faillit se faire repérer, mais cela avait plus à voir avec le fait que les deux gardes discutaient et qu'elle avait la forte envie de les réprimander, que ses propres capacités de dissimulation. Mais quand bien même elle pouvait prétendre vérifier la sécurité, le fait qu'elle se baladait dans les couloirs proches de la chambre du Roi serait sans doute abondamment commenté. Même sans ça, elle était le sujet central de bien des ragots.

« J'ai entendu dire que l'autre Capitaine Salope s'en est encore pris au Roi.  
- Pas encore ?! Et pourquoi ?  
- Pour avoir manqué de se faire tuer, fut la réponse - persiflée.  
- Tu parles d'une vipère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut de ce pauvre homme, bon Dieu ?  
- Ses couilles sur un plateau d'argent, si tu veux mon avis.  
- Elle pourrait être un bon coup, remarque. Qui sait, avec son attitude ?  
- Tu penses qu'il y a quelqu'un d'assez suicidaire pour essayer ? »

Les deux gardes éclatèrent de rire et Erza dut enfoncer ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains pour s'empêcher de révéler sa présence. Elle avait des affaires plus importantes à régler. Mais au matin, elle aurait une petite discussion avec ces types.

La porte de la chambre royale n'était pas verrouillée et elle leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'agacement. Il demandait presque à un quelconque assassin de venir l'égorger, avec un laxisme pareil en matière de sécurité basique. Sachant qu'il avait été démontré que les gardes du palais n'étaient pas toujours capables le protéger, c'était stupide de sa part.

Elle se glissa sans heurts à l'intérieur, laissant ses yeux s'adapter à la semi-obscurité de la chambre, éclairée de façon largement suffisante par la lune et les lumières provenant de la cité. Elle pouvait distinguer sa silhouette dans le lit, de toute évidence endormie. Elle ricana intérieurement, s'approchant peu à peu du lit. Le voir si vulnérable réveillait la prédatrice en elle. Il essayait de se présenter aux autres comme un chef fort et bienveillant, mais elle pouvait voir à travers le masque et elle y prenait un grand plaisir. Elle détestait l'admettre mais il y avait une part d'elle-même qui se délectait d'être la seule à qui il laissait voir ses faiblesses, peu importe le nombre de fois où elle répétait que ça l'énervait.

Elle grimpa lentement sur le matelas, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller. Il bougea un peu dans son sommeil, un de ses bras jeté négligemment au-dessus de sa tête, l'autre en travers de l'abdomen. Elle promena ses doigts le long de ce bras puis attrapa sa main et la plaça à côté de son homologue, au-dessus de sa tête. Ôtant l'écharpe qui entourait son cou, elle l'utilisa comme un lien pour immobiliser ses bras et les attacha à la tête du lit. Avec sa jambe blessée, Jellal était maintenant à sa merci et elle se baissa pour l'embrasser.

Il grommela son nom dans son sommeil et elle sentit un rictus prendre place sur ses lèvres. Elle repoussa les couvertures et commença à déboutonner son haut, caressant son torse et son ventre alors qu'elle descendait. Sa réaction inconsciente était clairement visible sous le fin tissu de son pantalon de nuit et Erza décida qu'il était temps de le réveiller. Elle lui pinça durement un téton.

« Ouch ! Qu'est-ce que- »

Il essaya de s'asseoir mais ses bras liés l'en empêchèrent. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux à la vue de l'ombre agenouillée à côté de lui et essaya à nouveau de s'asseoir.

« Tu n'y arriveras que quand je te relâcherai. », déclara-t-elle, amusée en le voyant se débattre.

Il se détendit aussitôt qu'il entendit sa voix.

« Erza ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et pourquoi suis-je attaché ?  
- Nous avons besoin de discuter et j'aime te voir à ma merci. »

Elle baissa la voix à la fin de sa phrase, lui donnant une tonalité rauque qui le fit frissonner d'anticipation.

« C'est supposé me faire peur ?  
- Pas vraiment, Ta Majesté. », dit-elle en s'étirant à côté de lui, promenant sa main le long de son torse, remarquant qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer. C'est supposé définir clairement qui mène la conversation.  
- Comme s'il y avait le moindre doute, murmura-t-il, et elle le pinça à nouveau.  
- Arrêtes de jouer au plus malin. Tu m'as déjà assez énervée comme ça.  
- Et pourquoi serais-tu énervééééé- »

Sa voix se mua en un grognement alors qu'elle avait glissé sa main dans son pantalon et commencé à le masser de haut en bas.

« Tu fais un peu trop d'hypothèses à mon sujet. »

Sa main le serra jusqu'à presque lui faire mal avant de le relâcher et de le caresser à nouveau plus doucement. La tête de Jellal bascula en arrière, son esprit suivant la conversation avec difficulté.

« Quelles... hypothèses... Erza ?  
- Que je m'en fiche, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.  
- Mais tu disais-  
- On était en public et c'est une affaire privée. Hors d'ici, tu es mon Roi. Dans cette pièce, tu es mon amant. Nous avons besoin de garder claire cette distinction.  
- Pourquoi le devrions-nous ?  
- Parce que les gens parlent et font leurs propres hypothèses. »

Elle stoppa les mouvements de sa main et s'assit, défaisant son armure et la laissant tomber à côté du lit. Il la regarda alors qu'elle se déshabillait et voulut tendre les mains pour parcourir son corps, mais ne put le faire.

« Je me fiche de ce qu'ils disent, déclara-t-il en tirant sur l'écharpe, mais elle l'avait attachée fermement et il n'avait que peu de marge de manœuvre.  
- Mais pas moi, Jellal. Lève les hanches, ordonna-t-elle alors qu'elle lui ôtait son pantalon puis s'asseyait sur ses cuisses, s'allongeant sur son torse, son membre appuyé contre son abdomen. Apparemment, tu serais un héros, pour coucher avec le terrifiant Capitaine Knightwalker et vivre pour le raconter. Et je serais juste une énième catin qui aurait gagné son statut en couchant avec son supérieur.  
- Mais c'est faux, protesta-t-il, choqué que quiconque puisse penser qu'Erza avait atteint son rang actuel grâce à autre chose que ses simples capacités.  
- Tu penses qu'ils s'en soucient ? C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne dans le monde réel. J'ai appris à l'accepter, et tu devrais le faire toi aussi. »

Elle l'embrassa brièvement puis recommença à masser son érection.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas assez ?, demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle glissait le long de son corps et le dévisageait depuis entre ses jambes. Ce que nous avons, ce que nous faisons. Pourquoi ajouter autre chose à l'équation ? »

Ne lui laissant aucune chance de répondre, elle lécha son membre tout du long et en suça légèrement le gland, bloquant toute contestation qu'il aurait pu émettre alors que ses pensées se dispersaient devant ses actions. Elle l'avait déjà sucé auparavant et à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, la prétendue soumission de cette femme fière lui faisait voir des étoiles.

« C'est pas juste !, parvint-il à articuler. Je peux pas... penser clairement... quand tu fais ça ! »

Elle se pencha encore plus, l'englobant dans la chaude humidité de sa bouche, et utilisa sa langue pour le presser contre son palais. Elle le libéra lentement, râpant légèrement ses dents contre lui avant de souffler doucement sur sa verge humide.

« C'est bien pour ça que je le fais, Jellal.  
- Espèce de sorcière fourbe !  
- Merci. », répliqua Erza avant de baisser la tête pour répéter son acte.

Elle bougea sa tête de haut en bas, faisant en sorte de toujours exercer une quelconque pression sur son sexe, que ce soit avec sa langue, ses dents ou ses lèvres. Il cambra les hanches, ses bras se débattant dans leurs liens improvisés alors qu'il essayait de la faire aller plus loin, plus profond autour de lui. Elle l'ignora, s'arrangeant pour entourer son gland uniquement, promenant sa langue en un motif aléatoire sur le sommet.

« Erza ! », grogna-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

Elle s'arrêta, son visage à quelques millimètres de sa verge tremblotante, le taquinant volontairement de son souffle.

« Oui, Jellal ?  
- S'il-te-plaît !  
- Puisque tu le demandes si gentiment. », commenta-t-elle avant de finalement lui accorder sa pitié.

Elle enveloppa sa moitié inférieure de sa main, le massant fermement, sa salive facilitant le glissement de sa main le long de son membre. Elle prit la moitié supérieure dans sa bouche et abaissa la tête, pressant et taquinant et pinçant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit grognant et gémissant sous elle. Alors elle serra légèrement ses bourses, passa ses ongles sur la peau tendre et il jouit violemment, sa semence s'étalant sur ses seins alors qu'elle le relâchait en attendant qu'il ait fini.

Erza se leva, passant dans la salle d'eau attenante, et revint avec une bol d'eau et un chiffon avant de les nettoyer tout les deux. Une fois fait, elle s'assit sur ses cuisses, le laissant reprendre son souffle.

« Est-ce que tu comprends ma position, Jellal ? Je ne peux pas montrer que je me soucie de toi au-delà de ce qu'on attend de moi.  
- Détache-moi et nous pourrons en discuter plus profondément, suggéra-t-il, les bras à moitié engourdis.  
- Non, refusa-t-elle avant de lécher son torse, attrapant un téton entre ses dents et tirant dessus. Je t'ai dit que j'aimais te voir sans défense comme maintenant.  
- Femme entêtée.  
- C'est ce qui te fait revenir à chaque fois, non ?  
- C'est toi qui est venue ce soir, fit-il remarquer, et elle arrêta ce qu'elle faisait.  
- Par considération pour ta blessure.  
- Donc tu te soucies de moi, dit-il triomphant, mais elle refroidit avec un de ses fameux regards.  
- On a déjà établi ce fait-là.  
- Alors où cela nous mène-t-il ?, demanda-t-il, souhaitant pouvoir se redresser suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent discuter face à face.  
- Là où nous étions jusqu'à maintenant.  
- Amants secrets, hein ?, murmura-t-il désappointé, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Erza.  
- Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ?  
- Rien. Mais ça pourrait être mieux.  
- Jellal !, le prévint-elle, ne voulant pas que le sujet revienne sur le tapis.  
- Tu ne pourrais pas au moins y réfléchir un peu ? »

Elle observa son expression suppliante et sentit sa résolution de garder les choses simples et claires se fissurer. C'était dangereux d'accéder à sa requête, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'enfoncer plus loin dans le déni.

« J'y réfléchirai.  
- Merci. »

Le silence prit place dans la pièce avant qu'Erza ne bouge à nouveau. Elle se tendit vers le haut, déliant ses mains. Jellal les secoua pour faire disparaître les crampes puis l'attira vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient étendus l'un contre l'autre, leurs bouches se rencontrant dans un profond baiser. Ça ne prit pas longtemps avant que Jellal n'inverse les rôles, la mettant sous lui, et prenne son visage entre ses mains, l'étudiant attentivement.

« Ça devient de plus en plus dur de m'empêcher de tomber amoureux de toi, avoua-t-il en regardant ses yeux s'écarquiller sous le choc. Juste pour te prévenir.  
- Jellal !  
- Tu ne peux pas me donner d'ordres à ce sujet, Erza. Et je m'en fiche si tu n'es pas capable de me retourner mes sentiments. Tant que tu te soucies un petit peu de moi, je suis heureux.  
- Espèce d'imbécile !, rétorqua-t-elle, ne pouvant que l'insulter parce que son coeur avait battu un peu trop fort à l'entente de sa confession et que soudainement, elle était plus effrayée que jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant.  
- Je te vaincrai, Erza Knightwalker, peu importe à quel point tu résisteras.  
- Je- »

Elle ne put trouver quoi répondre, et Jellal s'allongea et l'embrassa à nouveau, avec une touche de désespoir. Et Erza s'y abandonna, parce que c'était plus simple d'agir que de penser, et la panique qui menaçait de la dominer disparut pour un moment alors que Jellal lui écartait les jambes et la pénétrait, tous deux prenant facilement le rythme dont ils avaient l'habitude.

Elle croisa les jambes autour de sa taille, l'entraînant plus profondément à l'intérieur d'elle, et il plaqua sa bouche sur son cou, mordillant ses points préférés alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle encore et encore, leurs exclamations et gémissements résonnant dans la pièce alors qu'ils se mouvaient de façon synchrone, tentant d'atteindre le septième ciel ensemble.

Erza arqua son dos pour les rapprocher encore plus et Jellal baissa la tête entre ses seins, suçant les mamelons tour à tour. Elle planta ses doigts puissants, calleux à cause d'années de combat, dans ses épaules, et il leva ses hanches vers lui pour la pénétrer encore mieux. C'était aussi rapide et désespéré que de nombreuses autres de leurs réunions, mais il y avait un fond d'autre chose, quelque chose de nouveau entre eux, et Jellal se focalisait sur ce sentiment tandis qu'Erza tentait de l'oublier.

Ils explosèrent ensemble, un long gémissement sortant de la bouche d'Erza alors que sa tête tombait en arrière, ses parois se contractant autour de la verge de Jellal, le propulsant au sommet du plaisir avec elle, et il lâcha un juron étouffé alors qu'il se répandait en elle, les contractions de ses muscles internes le vidant de tout ce qu'il avait à donner.

Il resta en elle, ramenant son corps proche du sien, et elle ne protesta même pas contre son poids au-dessus d'elle. Il leva la tête pour déposer un baiser sur son front trempé de sueur et elle resserra ses bras autour de son cou, cachant son visage dans son épaule.

« Tu restes pour la nuit ? », demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, déclarant forfait au moins jusqu'au matin. Parce que combien même elle savait à quel point c'était dangereux de rester et de se permettre ça, elle ne pouvait se forcer à partir non plus. Elle ferait face aux conséquences plus tard. Juste pour une nuit, elle arrêterait de nier ses sentiments.

Juste pour une nuit.

**FIN**


End file.
